Bill
Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2002) was one of the four shows that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear. It was located in the Toon Lagoon Amphitheater. There were actually two shows played during the event. The first was reportedly so unpopular that they had to make another one. The description of the show below is the second version of the show. Description Party on as those two time traveling dudes are back in a most excellent new adventure featuring your favorite TV and movie characters. Show (Revised Version) The show started with a Star Wars Scroll on the monitors, which talk about how an alien threat is looming and how there are certain groups of families that uphold the American values that must be protected to save the Earth. The scroll ends saying that Bill and Ted are their only hope. The lights go out and Brittney Spears comes out and dances and sings. After her song ends, the Osbournes appear on stage. Kelly Osbourne tries to explain who Bill and Ted are to Ozzy and Ozzy gets frustrated and confused and demands to see Bill and Ted. Dr. Evil appears and says that he killed Bill and Ted so that he can kidnap the first family of reality TV, who happen to be the Osbournes, so that he can take over television, in a plan called "Preparation H". Dr. Evil calls his first henchman, who is Serleena from Men in Black II. Agent J. comes out to battle Dr. Evil and Serleena, but Mini Me jumps out and fights Agent J. Dr. Evil receives a transmission from the supreme being and makes it appear on the monitor. Triumph the Insult Comic Dog appears on the screen and he is happy to see the master plan is in progress. The Scooby Doo gang appear on stage trying to find Scooby. Dr. Evil then attacks the gang, and when he is about to kill them, Bill and Ted jump in from above. They ask where the phonebooth is and Dr. Evil says that he blew it up. Velma updates Bill and Ted on what is happening and she explains that Dr. Evil killed Carrot Top and David Arquette thinking they were Bill and Ted. Dr. Evil tells Serleena to kill everyone, but before she can Gandalf appears on stage and shouts "Shazaam!". Austin Powers and Foxxy Cleopatra also appear in Austin Power's car. Spiderman swings on stage next. Dr. Evil explodes part of the stage to distract the heroes and he and Serleena escape. Velma tells everyone about the alien invasion and how crop circles appeared, in the shape of Superman's Shield, Princes Symbol, and Mickey Mouse Ears. The Scooby Gang starts searching for clues and Fred and Daphne go up to investigate an office upstairs. Gandalf summons a dove and Ozzy grabs and bites its head off. Velma uses everyone's cellphones to call the phonebooth back. Dr. Evil and Serleena appear, along with Darth Vader, the Green Goblin and Anna Nicole Smith. Muhammad Ali comes out and knocks out Serleena. Scooby Doo appears and the characters start having a Scooby Doo like chase. Fat Elvis and Eminem in a Robin costume appear. Elvis starts singing Jailhouse Rock and Eminem starts singing another song to battle. Eminem wins by kneeing Elvis in the crotch. The Powerpuff Girls arrive and Velma pretends to loose her glasses and as she is looking for them, she glances up the Power Puff Girls skirts. Dr. Evil sends Anna Nicole Smith to fight the Powerpuff Girls, and the Powerpuff Girls throws her at Eminem. Daphne and Spiderman defeat the Green Goblin and Daphne kisses Spiderman, making Fred whine. Darth Vader and Gandalf fight and Gandalf comes out victorious. Darth Vader reveals that he is actually Martha Stewart. She explains that she was the mastermind behind the alien invasion scare and claims "I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for these dumbass kids and their stupid dog!". Triumph the Insult Comic Dog reappears on the screen and threatens to poop on everyone for ruining his plans. The camera on the screen pans out to reveal Sharon Osbourne is the one controlling the dog. She did all of this too take over reality TV and rule over all media. The song and dance finale sequence begins and when it ends the show ends. Pictures BaT 2002 Digital Art.jpg Category:Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando shows Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Category:Toon Lagoon Amphitheater Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando